zootopia_20_by_princebaltofandomcom-20200215-history
Differences between Zootopia and Zootopia 2.0
This is a list of differences between the fanfic and the movie. About these differences Not wanting the remake to be exactly identical, PrinceBalto changed a few things here and there. List of differences *Nick's parents are both present in the film and a prominent part of the story. *A romance between Nick and Judy is a major part of the story. The romantic feelings build as they work together to solve the case. By the time Bellwether is found out and taken to prison, they officially become a couple. *Nick knows Gazelle personally, as she is a friend of his family. They met twenty years prior, when Gazelle was just becoming a star and Nick was eight years old, a week after the Junior ranger scouts incident. *The Junior Ranger Scouts incident happens mostly as on screen. *The scene where Judy captures Duke Weaselton happens just after she joins forces with Nick. She then takes him and the flowers to meet Chief Bogo, where he is angry at her for the chaos caused, but allows her to stay on the case. This is when Mrs. Otterton enters the picture. *The scene with Mr. Big occurs, but for a different reason, which is the trespassing only. *Nick has never met Mr. Big in person in this version and knows him only by reputation. *Nick and Mr. Big have never met before. His almost killing him and Judy was about trespassing on his business' property. *While there is the old stereotype about foxes, Robin, his family and Marian have overcome it to become respected business tycoons. *Nick has a legitimate job as a restaurant floor manager, though he remains sneaky and sly. *Nick is a reserve member of the ZPD, rather than a full one as in the film. *The scene at the end where Nick and Judy trick Bellwether at the museum is intact, but Judy simply banged her leg rather than cut it and bled. *Although Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr, of course, exists, the scene in Zootopia where he appears does not happen in the fanfic and he does not make an on-screen appearance, but he and his ice cream shop are mentioned by characters and in advertising. as well as being passed by in the story. He is seen being interviewed on a TV show by a Food Channel host who is doing a "Best Desserts in Zootopia" program. *While Priscilla is present in the DMV scene, which appears in a slightly modified form, she doesn't speak, as Nick doesn't tell the joke in the fanfic. *Nick warns Judy ahead of time about the DMV. *At one point, while on the case, Nick tells Judy that she has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen and invites her to dinner. This is Judy's first hint of his feelings toward her. She accepts the dinner offer, but is still entirely focused on the case. *Nick sees Judy use the carrot pen a couple of times, but she doesn't use it on him specifically. The scene where he records her apology and so on is intact, but occurs at Nick's house. *Although Nick is angry with Judy at the press conference, he is more sad than anything else due to his romantic feelings for her. *At the beginning of her concert, Gazelle calls out Nick and Judy as heroes and dedicates her performance to them for their heroism in solving the savage crisis. Category:Lists Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Zootopia 2.0